Mirror, mirror on the wall
by ellenimsay
Summary: Mukuro has one weakness, only one. He had always kept it a secret, but than again, there are now two people who know it and take advantage of it, of him. 1006918 yaoi rated M for later chapters, non con, not too sure about the genres
1. Chapter 1

_16: MM, Chrome_

_17: Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa_

_22: Byakuran_

**Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the cruelest of them all?**

_Deep in the forest of Namimori was a clearing with a gorgeous old villa. Illuminated by the moonlight you could make out the beautiful garden with its many different flowers, herbs and trees. Their sweet and soothing smell was overwhelming, it was the kind of smell you would instantly start dreaming to. Altogether the villa seemed to be a place where you could be truly at peace, where you could be able to calm down and collect your thoughts. At day you would have been able to make out the many beautiful colors of the cute little flowers which decorated the stairs to the entrance of the mansion, but even though dawn was near, it was still night. Nothing at this place would make you feel uneasy or even scared. Usually that is. This night was different. _

_If you were to open the door to the inside of the house now all the calm you felt before would be gone in an instance._

_If you were to go through the entrance now the thick and metallic smell of fresh blood would replace the sweet and alluring one of the flowers._

_If you were to walk through the long dark and narrow hallway now, the old wooden floor would constantly crack, causing shivers to run down your spine._

_If you were to open the door at the end of the hallway now, leading you into the living room, you would see drops of blood on the floor and on the walls._

_And if you were to raise your head now you would see a young man with long indigo hair and a trident in his right hand standing in front of the owners of the villa. _

_The dead and bloody owners of the villa. _

Rokudo Mukuro looked down at the mess he had created. The people he just killed had all belonged to a certain Mafia. When he broke into the villa they have been soundly asleep in their beds. They only woke up after some of his victims made too much noise when he killed them. That's why the rest of them were now lying in front of him on the floor, bleeding onto the old handmade carped. It must have been a very expensive carped he mused, well, not anymore. Mukuro still hears them crying, begging and even praying. He remembers himself just laughing at them. They have been so pitiful. It didn't matter what they were saying or whom they were praying to. He had made sure to send them all to hell. He didn't enjoy it, he never did, but he had to do it, even if it was just for the sake of revenge.

Sighing he took a rag out of his black coat and began to wipe the dirty Mafia blood off his trident. He hated the Mafia; hated it for what they've done to him. That's why at night he goes out to hunt them all down. He wanted them to be gone, erased from this cruel and dirty world so that maybe one day he could find peace.

He let his trident disappear into mist, stopping to think of the past. When he turned around he found himself staring into a huge mirror which hung above the pantry. What he saw didn't really surprise him, for he knew that he was just an empty shell without any values or emotions.

His expression was, just as expected, emotionless, unmoved and dark. His hair hung into his face, covering his right eye, but the other one seemed to be empty, there was no glint, no emotion, nothing. It was dull, dead. He noticed a single drop of blood trickling down his left cheek. It was an odd contrast, but somehow it looked beautiful, hypnotizing, seeing as his skin was so pale while the blood had the color of a clear and dark red. The color reminded Mukuro of the one of his right eye, the eye he had thanks to the Mafia. He stroked his hair out of his face. The color matched. How ironic. A sadistic smirk formed on the emotionless mask. Even Mukuro thought that he looked cruel now. It was as if a demon stared back at him from the mirror. But still, he wasn't surprised. He knew he was a monster. A monster created by the Mafia. It was only fair to let them pay for it. They needed to be punished for their crimes.

When the first rays of light hit him he snapped out of his thoughts. He had to hurry and get away. Wiping the blood on his cheek away he made sure wasn't more of it on him before leaving the Mafia hideout. He had to get a shower and a change of clothes. He couldn't smell of blood at _that_ place.

Three hours later he was at school, sitting in his English lesson. There was nothing left of the disgusting smell and he was now wearing the mask of a committed and attentive smiling student, acting like a sweet little kitten who wasn't able to harm anyone. None of those fools surrounding him would have thought that this man was able to kill without any kind of remorse. At day he was leading a life as if he was normal.

Always hiding his right eye underneath his bangs Rokudo Mukuro looked just like all the other students. Well, like a very handsome student with indigo colored hair, but nevertheless pretty normal. Everybody liked him, the teachers, his class mates, everyone. His _'friends'_ would come to him to ask questions about the last lesson and the teachers would always give him some special work and credit.

He wanted them to act like that, wanted them to trust him, because it made things easier. He wasn't here for fun. Actually, he was very eager to study. He had to find a way to get rid of his one weakness the Mafia caused him with their experiments. So he had to study, hard.

'Riiiiiiiiiiiing!' The end of the first lesson. Closing his English book Mukuro saw Ken and Chikusa approaching him. Only four people knew about his nightly activities, four people who kind of shared a similar fate as Mukuro. One of them was the loud and animal like blond, another was the composed and calm four eyes. The other two were one year younger than them and thus not in the same class, but they would see them soon.

Ken and Chikusa looked worried. Probably because he had been late today. When Mukuro got home to change into his school uniform the others had already left for school. Yes, they were living together. Like this, it was easier to exchange information because the others were just like him, going out at night and hunting down some Mafiosos. A smile crept onto Mukuro's face. It wasn't a nice one, but no one seemed to notice.

"Mukuro san, did everything go well?" Ken asked in a low voice. The others didn't have to know what they were talking about. "You arrived at class just a second before the teacher."

He truly seemed to be worried. Such a fool. "Kufufufufu, everything is fine. I just played a little too much and forgot the time." A relieved sigh escaped them both. Mukuro didn't mind the things they were doing at all, but it _was_ getting to the other four. Most of the time they seemed to be a little nervous, anxious. But never the less, they helped Mukuro out when he needed them to. To them he was some kind of hero, because he is the reason they were free now. They would do anything for him.

Mukuro thought that that was what made them weak. They depended on him and when you depend on someone it just means that you can't do it yourself. Weak.

But he didn't complain. At times they have proved to be pretty useful. To Mukuro his relationship to them was just like the one of a puppeteer to his puppets. He pulled the strings, they moved. If one of them were to break he would just have to get a new one, maybe a better one.

The indigo haired young man didn't understand their feelings for him. He couldn't because these were emotions he has never had, most likely never will have. Then again, he didn't even want them. They would make him weak, vulnerable, even more than he already _was_ due to some stupid experiments.

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiing!' The end of the break. Japanese was next. "Damn, these fucking breaks are way too short!" Ken seemed to be his normal self again, the way he shouted and all. Chikusa just sighed yet again. He wasn't a man of many words.

Lunch break. At this time all five of them would always meet up at the rooftop. Mukuro didn't understand the attraction of a place like this, but if an ominous group meets up, it would always be on the damn rooftop.

"Mukuro san, I prepared lunch especially for you!" A chirping MM presented him a pretty big box with various kinds of food in it. That girl could be so annoying. "Thanks, but I don't think I can eat all that." Mukuro said with a smile on his face.

He never lets anyone know his true thoughts, his true feelings, not even them. Whenever someone was around him he was composed, careful not to let his performance slip. His performance, his acting was always perfect. Hell, if he wanted to he could have been the king of Hollywood. Nobody was as good at acting as he was; he even managed to deceive his _friends_. They were so oblivious, it made him wanna puke.

"Oh well, I guess Ken can have the leftovers." And just like that the two noisy ones started arguing once again.

"What about you my dear Chrome? Aren't you hungry too?" A crimson blush spreading across her face, the poor girl started to stutter her incomprehensive response.

At the beginning, when they were still children, Mukuro had his fun messing with her, seeing how she would react considering how she felt for him, but it had started to bore him a long time ago. Chrome's reaction was always the same. Blushing and stuttering. Mukuro didn't care. He had the whole world to entertain him, for he loved to watch people and see how they acted. By now he knew so many different kinds of behavior, many different patterns and a lot of various types of reactions to certain attitudes. By knowing them Mukuro had a great advantage. To him it was so easy to manipulate someone to act the way he wanted the one to. Of course his powers helped too.

"Mukuro san." Hearing Chikusa's voice he turned to face him. "You are going out alone this night again?" Fool. He was concerned that the indigo haired adolescence was overdoing it. He didn't need concern. Annoying fool.

Faking his smile yet again. "Of course." Putting on a mask of comforting appreciation. "But you don't have to worry about me." Chikusa smiled back, somewhat relieved. Fool.

He saw them walk back to Kokuyo Land together. Maybe to do their homework. He had to laugh at this. Merciless killers attending school. That was new. Well he just had to wait for the night to come. He was defiantly going out to have some fun again. Oh if the poor guy knew.

He had seen him today for the first time, but it had to be him, indigo hair, pale skin, always hiding his right eye. He couldn't help himself but to think that this kid was beautiful. He looked so delicate, so fragile. There was nothing about him that would have made you think that he is a ruthless killer. It definitely was an advantage the man mused. With the way the boy looked he was easily underestimated. A fatal mistake. The indigo haired beauty was dangerous. But he was going to tame Rokudo Mukuro.

This was going to be a very interesting night.

_Everyone always tells you not to go into one of those dark and narrow alleys aside from the main street. Well, it's not that ban an advice if you consider that just now exactly one of those turned into the bloody grave of six young men who unfortunately have been part of a no-name Mafia._

'_Oops, I did it again.'_ A certain indigo haired man thought sarcastically while standing, yet again, in front of a few corpses. This time had been really unsatisfying. They only belonged to a very small Mafia which wasn't even worth mentioning, but never the less, they needed to be eliminated too.

"Oh my, you're so cruel Mukuro kun." Mukuro tensed. He hadn't felt the presence of someone other than himself at all. This was a first. Whoever it was, the one had to be strong.

Putting on a mask of faked calm he turned around only to see an _angel_. Well. At least the man himself must have thought of him as one with the way he looked like. He had white hair, a smile on his face that seemed to be able to brighten up the whole night and he was dressed completely in white, except for a black tie and belt.

To Mukuro he looked stupid. Way too flashy. At another glance he got a little more curious. That smile. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it but he did. It was like _his_. Fake.

That and the fact that this man was able to get close to Mukuro without him noticing made him be on his guard even more than usual. Maybe this night wasn't going to be as unsatisfying as he thought it would be.

"May I ask who you are?" Mukuro had to be cautious. He had the feeling that this man was able to break him ever so easy. "Who I am? I'll give you a little hint. You killed some of my men last night." The smile was constantly staying on his face. Mukuro tensed yet again. _'His men? Damn, that explains why I'm feeling like he could kill me in an instance.'_ "Byakuran Millfiore." His smile got even brighter.

"So you do know me after all. Waaa, that makes me so happy Mukuro kun." A shiver ran down the boy's spine. From what he had heard that man was a monster, maybe even crueler than him. "Kufufufu, You're here to avenge your men?" Byakuran kept on smiling. "No." A simple answer, yet Mukuro didn't like it. _'If that's not it, then why the hell his he here?'_ Even though Mukuro would have been surprised if Byakuran really had been someone to take revenge for his men, he would have preferred it than having no clue to what the other was up to.

The _angel_ didn't say anything else. Mukuro knew why. The silence was supposed to make him nervous. It seemed like that man was able to play with them too, the minds of others. "You can stop playing this little game of silence. I've played it myself over a hundred times already." Byakuran just laughed. "I knew it won't be that easy to break your mental defense, but I just couldn't resist the temptation of testing you a little." Mukuro smirked. "Did I succeed?" The white haired man's smile turned into a viscous grin. "You did."

They stared at each other. Mukuro knew that if he wanted to get out of this unharmed he had to think of something, quick. Changing the number in his eye he covered the alley in his illusions, trying to confuse Byakuran, trying to get the hell away from him. "My, my, where do you think you are going Mukuro?" Out of nowhere Mukuro suddenly felt something heavy on his back. He fell forwards, losing his trident in the process. Looking back he saw Byakuran sitting on his back, pinning him down to the floor so he that he couldn't move.

"Meh, Mukuro kun is so impolite. I still wasn't done talking to you, you know?" Mukuro didn't like this situation at all. He even started to panic a bit, but Byakuran just laughed when he saw the teen desperately trashing around underneath him. "You really should stop that Mukuro kun, You are going to hurt yourself my precious _doll_." Mukuro stopped. _'Did he say doll?'_ The illusionist tried to calm down, telling himself that it's just a word. "Fuhahaha, you reaction to that word was even better that I imagined. You are pretty sensitive when it comes down to _that_, right?" Mukuro was completely horrified by now. _'Could it be that he…'_ "Oh yes Mukuro kun, I know _everything_ about you and your past. I know about that one weakness you have and guess what?" Byakuran didn't look like an angel anymore. On his face was a big and cruel smirk, promising a lot of pain to come. He bent forward, bringing his lips down to Mukuro's ear, whispering.

"I'm going to use it against you. I'm going to use _it_, to use _you_."

_In an alley aside from the main street there were two men. Illuminated by the faint lights of the street you could see that one was above the other, whispering something into the ear of the one beneath. They would look like lovers to you and you would go. But,_

_If you were to be more attentive you would be able to feel that something wasn't right._

_If you were to think about it a little more you would definitely feel the fear and despair in the air._

_If you were to turn around again you would be able to see the maniac smile of the white haired man._

_And if you were to stay any longer you would be able to hear a crazy laugh, just before you wouldn't ever hear, smell, or feel anything anymore. _


	2. Chapter 2

MIS: Mafia Investigative Service

"_I'm going to use it against you. I'm going to use it, to use you." _

Mukuro couldn't breathe. Panic started to rise inside of him. _'He knows, why the hell does he know?' _Lying in the dirt, his face pressed to the ground and a psychotic maniac sitting on his back he started to remember. He remembered the pain, the humiliation, he remembered _them_ laughing at him, touching him. He could _hear_ their voices, telling him about what they were going to do to him; he could _taste_ the overwhelming fear that overcame him. _He could feel himself break, losing control_. It was all coming back up again. He felt so sick, so dirty, tainted.

"Oh? What's wrong Mukuro kun, you're shaking." He was able to hear the damn smirk the other had on his face for sure.

Not too far away there was a flash of lightning accompanied by a roar of thunder. "Oh my, looks like it's going to rain very soon. I think we should go somewhere seeking shelter. How about we go to my house Mukuro kun? It's really near." _'His house?'_ Mukuro had to suppress a shudder.

"Kufufufu, it's not like I have a choice anyway, right?" The indigo haired man honestly didn't felt like laughing at all, but Byakuran had already seen enough of his real feelings. "Fuhahaha, not just beautiful but also smart. And so cocky despite the situation. Mukuro kun I think I like you more and more every passing second, though I have to say that seeing you trembling with fear is quite a delicious sight. " The teen growled. He didn't like being called beautiful and delicious at all.

Suddenly the fallen angel got up and pulled Mukuro with him. He was so surprised at the abrupt action that he almost kissed the floor once more. When he caught his balance again he looked up only to see Byakuran holding _his _trident. "I just don't want you to try and do something stupid. Come on now, I'm leading the way for you." The angelic smile covered up the evil smirk he has had just a second ago.

When Byakuran started to walk away Mukuro followed him. He already knew that there was no chance of escape so why waste energy and try? Staring at the back of his tormentor he felt somewhat defeated. It pissed him off. Some day he was definitely going to make this maniac pay.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched. He couldn't belief it. "Your _house_?" Byakuran smiled at him. "Yup this is where I live. You don't like it?" The teen was silent for a second, staring at the huge and magnificent mansion before him. "That's not a house, it's a fucking palace!" He already knew that most of the Mafias, especially the well known ones, had a thing for big and elegant places, but this was hilarious. _'Why the hell does he need something so big?' _"I know, I know, it's not the most modest home, but I kinda liked it, so I bought it." Mukuro just stared at him in disbelief. At the moment he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to hate and fear that guy; He couldn't help but think that the angel was kind of a dreamer. "Anyway, let's go in."

The inside of the mansion was similar to the outside. Everything was big, elegant and simply beautiful, but there was also a lot of white. Mukuro didn't like white. _That_ place has had a lot of white too.

In the halls and hallways were a lot of people, busy with doing whatever they were doing. Whenever Byakuran walked past some of them they would always bow like the good subordinates they were. Mukuro despised it, bowing down. It seemed to him that you threw away your pride with doing that. You admit that you are weaker than the one you are bowing to at your own free will. He couldn't understand why anyone would be doing anything like this.

They took the elevator, _the elevator_, up to the third floor. When its' doors opened more white was presented. "Welcome to my very own floor. It's the highest and nobody else but me is allowed to go here, except when I invite someone of course." The white haired man got out and so did Mukuro. "So I should feel honored I presume." Byakuran quietly laughed. "Yes, you could say that."

They got to a room with a desk, two couches and a big chair. Of course everything was white, even the flowers decorating the room. "Normally I would offer you a seat, but I don't want you to ruin my furniture." Mukuro lifted a brow and looked down on himself. He hadn't realized how dirty he was. Well, it was to be expected for he was pressed onto the filthy ground some time ago.

"I don't care. Just tell me what you want already." The sadistic angel laughed again. He couldn't stand the sound anymore. "So impatient Mukuro kun. Okay, I'll tell you now, so listen carefully." He didn't have to tell him that.

"First of all you have to know that some of my best men were killed over the last two weeks, but not just killed, tortured in the most evil ways. Not that I care about the loss, but this has been going on for way too long now and I still need my men. To me this is a declaration of war. The problem is that I don't know against whom I will have to fight. That's where you come into action." Mukuro listened, but he didn't like what he heard. He had a feeling that he knows where this was going.

"I think I know who knows about the one who seems to desperately want to challenge me, so you just have to go, infiltrate the Namimori corporation and get me the info I need." Mukuro's feeling was right, but there was something he didn't quite understand.

"Why do you need me for something like this? I know that you have an illusionist named Genkishi who should be capable of doing an easy task like that." Byakuran looked a bit surprised. "Wow, Mukuro kun really is well informed. Well, Genkishi isn't as good as you, in fact he's far away from it, but you are right. Normally he should be able to do it himself. The problem is that the leader of the Namimori cooperation is quite capable to recognize an illusionist at one glance. So you see, I need the best and that is you."

His bright smile was almost blinding Mukuro, but he was interested now. The Namimori corporation was a part of the Vongola Mafia family, which is, such as Byakuran's, one of the strongest. If he were to infiltrate it, maybe he could find a way to harm the Vongola. Yes, he would take on Byakuran's request and after he is done he would have to find a way to deal with the white obsessed man and with getting rid of him his secret would be safe again. Sure, this wasn't a matter of days, but he could wait. He waited years to get rid of _them_. His time would come and then he'll wipe away that irritating smirk.

"Well, how about it Mukuro kun? Are you doing it or do I have to threaten you again?" Mukuro smiled his sweetest smile. "No, I'll do it. I think I'll even have my fun." Byakuran seemed to be very pleased. "That's good. I knew you would finally like my idea, but one more thing. As long as you work for me you'll have to stay here. Don't let your _friends_ know where you are, got that?" Mukuro didn't like it, but then again, what choice did he have?

"Good, follow me, you have to take a shower." The illusionist did what he was told without complaining. He really did need a shower.

They got to another room, a huge room, a huge bedroom, a huge white bedroom. Mukuro was confused. _'Didn't he say something of a shower?'_ "This here Mukuro kun is my bedroom. If you go straight to the end of the room where the bed is standing you'll see a door at the left side. Go through it and take a shower. In the meantime I'll put away you trident somewhere safe." _'Bastard.'_

Why the hell is he even in his room? Maybe he's still thinking that Mukuro would do something stupid if he was alone.

Entering the bathroom he wasn't surprised to see more white. And he should life in a place like that? Anyway, he took off his clothes and the hair tie, walked the rest to the shower, stepped into it and turned the water on. After all what had happened tonight he finally relaxed a bit.

When Byakuran heard the noises of the shower he had already hidden the trident. As quiet as he could he entered the bathroom and replaced Mukuro's clothes with a silk bathrobe. _'Only the best for sweet little Mukuro kun.'_ The teen didn't seem to notice him, just like in the alley. Byakuran was pretty good at hiding his presence. When he was done he got out of the bathroom again.

I his bedroom again he walked over to the king size bed which, considering Byakuran's obsession was of course, white. He just loved the color. It was so pure and untainted. Nothing in the real world was like this.

But as much as he liked pure things, the tainted had their own attraction. Just like Mukuro. Nothing about him is pure, but still, he is beautiful. That's why he's going to have his way with the illusionist tonight. That and the fact that he just liked to torture him. He wanted to see how much he could take before he would break. Well, he told the beauty that he was going to use him, he just didn't tell him in how many different ways.

Turning around he faced a mirror. His white hair almost sparkled and his violet eyes had a spark in them that partially screamed that this man was cruel, but only a few can see it. The tattoo under his eye broke the image of a perfect face which had an insane smirk on it instead of the fake angelic smile. He looked dangerous, like a beast. He only turned away from his reflection when he didn't hear the sound of the shower anymore.

Mukuro got out of the shower only to find his clothes missing. Instead there was lying a, who would have guessed, white bath robe. That damn bastard had done it again, getting close to him without giving away his presence.

Seeing nothing else he put the robe on after he dried his body and hair with a towel. Silk. Why did the Mafia leader do something like this? Slightly confused he made his way to the door. Poor Mukuro didn't know about Byakuran's thoughts.

When he got out of the room he saw the white haired man standing in front of the mirror. "Where are my clothes?" Byakuran looked at him, something sparkling in his eyes. He didn't like it. "I threw them away because they were dirty. I'll get you some new one soon." Mukuro thought of himself dressed completely in white. "I'd prefer to get some myself."

"Anyway, since you said that I'm going to live here, do I have a room?" The smile on Byakuran's face diapered. Instead there was one of the evilest smirks the teen had ever seen, and he's seen a lot of them. "Yes, yes, you do have a room Mukuro kun." Something in the Millefiore leader's voice caused shivers to run down his spine. Something was definitely not right.

"In fact you are already standing in it." Mukuro stared at him, trying to suppress the sprouting fear in his chest. "Didn't you say this is your room?" The illusionist moved back a few steps. "Yes, you remember right, this is indeed my room." Byakuran slowly moved forward, reducing the distance between them yet again. "Why would you want me to stay in your room?" Mukuro was against the wall by now, his heart beating way too fast. He didn't want to hear the answer. "Because, Mukuro kun, we're going to have a lot of fun together." The white haired man was now standing directly in front of him. Their breaths were mixing when Byakuran leaned down to the teen's ear. "I'm going to make you bleed for me, scream my name in agony, begging for me to stop and there is nothing you can do about it. There is nothing you can do because if you try even the slightest thing I'll make sure that your worst nightmare will come true."

Byakuran had one hand on Mukuro's shoulders, pressing him to the wall behind him, while the other was caressing his thigh, constantly moving higher. Memories of his past flashed before the illusionist's eyes. He hadn't been in a situation like that for years. "Now, be a good boy and get down to your knees Mukuro kun."

He didn't have a choice, not when he didn't want to end like _that_, to become like a _doll_. So he did as he was told, sliding down the wall to his knees. "Since you've done this sort of thing in the past you should know what to do and please remember not to do something stupid." Looking up Mukuro saw the angelic smile once again. _So fake_. With slightly trembling hands he unbuttoned the other's pants. Sliding one of his hands into them he grabbed Byakuran's limb member and took it out of the trousers.

For a minute he just knelt there, staring at the cock before him with disgust. "Come on my little toy, what are you waiting for?" Suddenly the Millefiore leader grabbed Mukuro's hair and gave it a very harsh tug. Seeing the illusionist's lips parting in a slight gasp, he pushed his head forward. Feeling the other's length slide into his mouth, the teen couldn't suppress a moan at the unpleasant sensation.

Byakuran looked down on him with a smirk. "Suck." He did, and he hated it. Sliding his lips up and down the hardening member Mukuro felt filthy, humiliated and disgusted.

When he had killed all of his tormentors and destroyed their hideout the illusionist thought that he would never have to face something like that again. He had thought that it was finally over. Oh how wrong he had been. He should have known that he would never be able to run away from his past, that at some point, it would catch up to him.

Sucking on the now hard cock Mukuro felt vulnerable, weak and defeated. What the hell did he do to deserve all that pain and suffering? Why couldn't he have been born a normal boy, leading a normal life? It wasn't fair, but he had accepted it. Until now. Thanks to Byakuran everything was coming up again. All the things he didn't want to think about crept into his mind once again. God, how he hated life, but he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't lose to his tormentors and break. He couldn't, because that was his sole reason for living.

Another push, forcing Mukuro to deep throat, ripped him out of his thoughts. "Mukuro kun, you should concentrate on your task now." Byakuran continued to push himself even deeper into the other's mouth, almost chocking his so called _toy_, but he didn't stop, he just kept on forcing his cock down the illusionist's throat.

Mukuro had a hard time keeping up with that. Digging his nails into Byakuran's hips he tried to slow his down a bit, but he wouldn't let him. Gagging and chocking around the length, afraid that his throat would rip, Mukuro hoped for the other's release to come soon. He knew that it couldn't last very much longer when he heard his tormentor moan.

"Mukuro kun….. So good…." Without any kind of warning he suddenly tightened the grip on the teen's hair and jerked his hips forward one last time before he spilled his seed into the illusionist's mouth. Mukuro had to moan in disgust. The liquid in his mouth was warm and salty, just how he remembered it to be. He just wanted to get rid of it.

"Don't spit it out, but don't swallow it either." Byakuran pulled himself out. It couldn't be helped that a little bit of cum came out with him. The sadistic angel didn't mind. Mukuro was looking gorgeous, all flushed, panting and with his cum leaking from his lips. Said beauty glared at him. Well, If only looks could kill Byakuran would have been since long dead.

The Millefiore leader cupped the other's chin with his hand and caressed his cheek. "Open your mouth and let me see." He opened up reluctant.

The view got even better now. With his mouth wide open Byakuran could see his own cum inside. He got half hard again. Having the other's chin still in his hand, the white haired man let one of his fingers slide into Mukuro's mouth, playing with the teen's tongue and the seed. The illusionist just let him do as he pleased. There was nothing he could have done anyway.

"Good boy, now swallow." Again he complied with the other's whishes. God it was making him so sick, feeling Byakuran's cum sliding down his throat. He wanted to puke. The Mafia leader wiped the seed which ran down Mukuro's chin with one finger away and pressed it onto the other's lips. "That too Mukuro kun." Parting his lips again he licked the last remains away. After that he looked up to the dark angel with his usual smirk. He wasn't going to show the other how much he hated it.

"Satisfied?" Byakuran returned the smirk. "Fufufu, do you really think that for a man like me a simple blow job would be enough?" _'No, but I hoped so.'_ Mukuro just continued smiling as if nothing bad just happened. "And what do you intend to do now oh pristine angel?" Byakuran laughed.

"Even in such a situation you are sarcastic and cocky. There really is nothing that can completely break you, is there?" Mukuro's grin got wider and a bit more honest. "Why should I let you break me? There's nothing that I'd gain from it, plus, I'd hate to see you win." Byakuran pulled him up so that he was standing again. He put his hands around the other's waist and pulled the illusionist as close as possible, nuzzling his neck gently.

"There's nothing you'd gain from it? Are you sure about that? If you were to break you wouldn't have to feel anymore, you wouldn't have to think anymore, you could just let yourself go Mukuro kun." The sadistic angel smiled when he felt the teen tense in his embrace.

"Losing my mind and the last remains of my feelings, why the hell should I continue living then? No, I won't let any of you bring me down, for I'm going to win. I won't rest until all of you Mafia bastards are buried deep in the ground, even if I have to endure your little sadistic games, the time will come when I crush you and then my weakness is safe again."

Byakuran had stopped caressing Mukuro's neck. "Fufufu, even if you were to _crush_ me there would be others that me to use you, who will find out about your past." He was staring into the multicolored eyes, waiting to see _something _in them, but he didn't. "Then I just have to crush them too." Byakuran continued staring. _'He doesn't even realize that he making his life more complicated that it has to be. But then again, I don't think that this poor soul has enough _life_ in him to live a normal life. He's a bit like me.'_

"Well then, you said you were going to bear with my games, right? So, get rid of your clothes and lie down on the bed." Mukuro frowned. He had anticipated it would come to this. While he was making his way to the bed he stripped off the bath robe. When he laid himself down he was completely nude.

Byakuran walked to the end of the bed. "Arrange you legs and spread them." By doing this the sadist had a very good view on Mukuro's most private parts. He hated to be exposed like this and the other's lustful glance didn't help at all. "Beautiful." It was just a mumble but he heard it. A weird feeling rose inside of him. _They_ never told him he was beautiful. But he could understand why. Nothing about him was beautiful. He was dirty, tainted. How could someone who knew his past think of him as beautiful?

Byakuran continued standing there, staring. Mukuro got a little nervous when the silence lasted a little too long. A grin appeared on the sadistic man's face. "If you don't want it to hurt too much you should prepare yourself Mukuro kun." Now Mukuro got the position he was currently in. It was so that that bastard could enjoy the show.

After some time considering just doing nothing, the illusionist decided it would be healthier to just do what he was asked. He took the fingers of his right hand into his mouth and started to suck on them. Somehow he felt pretty stupid doing that, but he didn't think that Byakuran would grant him any lube. When he thought that his fingers were wet enough he let them wander southwards to his entrance. He let one of his fingers slightly probe at it before sliding it in, hissing at the intrusion.

_They_ did things like this to him rather often, but that was years ago. He wasn't used to the feeling anymore. It was weird to feel the tight heat around his finger, knowing damn well that it's his own ass. He looked up and saw Byakuran staring at him as if hypnotized. _'Beautiful.'_ Remembering the other's words he blushed. Damn, why the hell did it affect him that much?

After a few more thrusts he pulled his finger out. Spreading his legs a little wider he pushed it in again, accompanied by a second one. He had to groan at the uncomfortable feeling. After some time of scissoring he let a third join them.

Fingering himself while being watched by the other's intense violet eyes. It was feeling so weird. He didn't know why, but it was different from the past. There was a heat building up in his stomach which made him thrust his fingers in faster and deeper. Suddenly he had to moan. It wasn't an unpleasant one. Mukuro was shocked at how needy and desperate it had sounded, but he couldn't help it. He had brushed something inside of him that just made him do it.

Byakuran had to swallow. That moan just now was the most delicious sound he's ever heard in his whole life. Crawling onto the bed and positioning himself in between Mukuro's spread legs he wondered if the beauty even knew what was going on with his body.

Feeling the bed back down a bit the illusionist opened his eyes. He didn't even realize that he had them closed in the first place. He saw Byakuran in front of him, smirking down. "My, my Mukuro kun, what was that sound just now? Could it be that you're enjoying yourself quite a bit?" Mukuro glared at him. There was absolutely no way he was ever going to enjoy something like this. "That must be your imagination."

The sadistic pervert just laughed at him. "Oh really? Well, _this_ tells a different story my dear." Byakuran slowly slid one finger from the tip of Mukuro's, _hard_, cock to the base. Shit! Why was he like that? He had never been hard before.

"Fufufufu, you seem to be surprised, so let me tell you something. Back then Mukuro kun was way too young to feel the pleasures of sex, but now is a whole different story. You never felt the need to jerk off or even have sex before because you thought of it as something disgusting, you had a trauma. But now you can't deny that your body feels good, right?"

Feeling good? How could he let something like that get to him? Now Mukuro was even more disgusted, disgusted by himself. He always knew that people liked to do this sort of thing, but he never understood why. He had always connected it with pain and humiliation. But now here he was, moaning under the touch of the other, even wanting more. He didn't want to feel like this, it _scared_ him.

Byakuran laughed at the illusionist's face when realization hit. He let go of Mukuro's length and instead grabbed his right hand, pulling the fingers out of the teen's hole. Mukuro winced at the action. Staring down on the other, Byakuran started to take of his own clothes.

Mukuro's mask had finally fallen. The tormentor could see the other's fear and confusion at his own reaction. Byakuran grinned. Being able to break through the illusionist's defense was the first step to breaking his and make him completely his. Yes, somehow the indigo haired teen had managed to arouse his interest and now he wanted to possess him. He always got what he wanted.

Mukuro tried to regain his self control again while the other was undressing himself, but there were so many different thoughts running through his head and the sickening warmth in his nether regions wasn't helping either. He was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts when he felt something blunt poking at his ass.

"Brace yourself Mukuro kun, this is going to hurt." With that said he pushed his cock into Mukuro's tight heat. The teen had to bite his lip in order not to scream at the intrusion. Even though he prepared himself he felt as if his insides were tearing apart. Byakuran was just too big. He heard the other's blessed sigh when he was fully sheeted inside of Mukuro who was desperately struggling to relax at least a bit. The feeling of Byakuran's cock inside of him was sickening. He just wanted to get rid of him.

The fake angel didn't wait for his unwilling partner to adjust; he just started to pound into him without any kind of mercy. The first thrust tore a pained scream from Mukuro's throat. Hearing the other's cruel laugh above him he let his head fall back onto the mattress and gripped the sheets as hard as he could.

Byakuran was in pure bliss, seeing Mukuro flushed in pain and agony while he was surrounded in his delicious heat. Spreading the illusionist's legs even wider he snapped his hips forward, causing the teen to open his mouth in another pained moan. Byakuran immediately bent down and kissed the beauty, taking advantage of the parted lips he let his tongue slide in to play with Mukuro's.

After breaking the kiss he bit his way to the illusionist's ear. "God, you taste delicious, so sweet, so alluring." Mukuro shivered. He didn't want to hear those words. They made him even weaker that he already was. Even the warm liquid he felt running down his thighs now didn't help to distract him from the sweet nothings the other continued to whisper into his ear.

"It doesn't matter if you have that mocking smirk of yours on your face, your body emitting confidence, or if you are flushed, weak and vulnerable, you are beautiful either way. I love it when you counter my own remarks with your sarcastic answers, and I love it when you are weak and left without words. Rokudo Mukuro, you are the loveliest, most alluring, capturing and beautiful creature I've ever met in my whole life."

Mukuro couldn't stand it. The one who was currently fucking him, using and abusing him, humiliating him, was praising him into heaven, was telling him all these gentle things and worst of it all, Mukuro was affected by them, feeling as if he really was beautiful, feeling as if he really was something special. He hated it; he wanted to be deaf.

Mukuro felt Byakuran thrusting in harder, changing the angle. The illusionist grabbed the sheets even tighter, moaning at the top of his lungs. That was the same spot he had brushed with his fingers earlier. "Fufufu, looks like I've found Mukuro kun's sweet spot."

Constantly grinding his cock against the other's prostate Mukuro was soon reduced to a gasping, moaning and shivering mess who wasn't able to comprehend even a single thought anymore. The illusionist was still in pain, but there was also something different, a burning inside his stomach which got worse with every thrust. He felt so weird, as if he was on fire and it scared him. He never felt something like this before. He wanted it to stop.

"Please, stop!" Byakuran laughed at the pleading man underneath him. "Why would you want me to do something like that my beauty?" Mukuro couldn't breathe. "P-please…. It f-feels s-so weird." He didn't care anymore if he had to throw away his pride and beg. Byakuran's eyes narrowed and an evil smirk appeared on his face. "Where does it feel weird Mukuro kun?" Mukuro just let his hand slide to his nether regions. "T-there." Byakuran lifted the other's legs up. "That's okay darling." He pushed in even deeper, ignoring the red liquid which stained the white sheets.

Mukuro continued begging and whimpering until all he could do was pant and moan. At some point he felt his own salvia running down his cheek. He didn't care. He already was dirty. All he did care for at this moment was the unbearable heat. The heat which seemed to consume him. The heat which his sadistic tormentor was responsible for. And then, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he screamed at the top of his lungs and exploded.

Hearing Mukuro scream in what he would say was pure bliss and feeling the teen's ass clamp down on him, Byakuran also let out a loud moan and spilled his seed into the one beneath him.

Panting hard Mukuro tried to comprehend what has happened just now. All of a sudden everything went white and he had felt so _good_. "Fufufu, you look confused Mukuro kun. Don't you get it that you had your first orgasm just now?" _Orgasm?_ No, it couldn't be, he had never had… Looking down on his chest he saw a sticky white fluid. He felt dizzy, sick. He glared at the man above him. That bastard had done this to him. He made him feel all those weird things. Everything was his fault and hell, he was going to _pay _for it.

"Oh my, don't glare at me like that Mukuro kun." He wiped away some of Mukuro's seed with his finger. "That was a completely normal reaction." The illusionist winced when Byakuran pulled his now soft member out of his abused hole. Yawning, the white haired man laid himself down. Wrapping his arms around Mukuro's waist he pulled the illusionist closer, so that his back was pressed against Byakuran's firm chest. The teen growled a bit at the intimate position.

"Anyway, let's go to bed now. I'm tired and have to get up early." After saying that he pulled Mukuro's hands to the headboard and cuffed them to it. "Kufufu, I should have known something like this was to come." His voice sounded hoarse and weak from their activities. "But of course. As much as I love you my beauty, I know that you hate me and that you'd really like to see me dead, so have nice dreams darling." Mukuro knew that Byakuran was just mocking him, but never the less, it made him angry. But as much as he'd like to talk back, he was just too tired. Even sharing a bed with the enemy couldn't prevent him from falling into a deep slumber.

Standing in the middle of a dark alley were four men, whispering to each other and staring down on the dead men to their feet. They weren't the ones who killed them, but they didn't care either. They knew that those to their feet have been part of a Mafia which meant that they had probably killed a few people themselves.

Anyway, murder like these seemed to happen pretty often in the last few months and it was up to them to find the culprit. They had to, because their duty was everything that had to do with the Mafia.

A fifth man was now coming into their direction. You couldn't see much of him because it was dark, but one thing about him was pretty flashy. He had short indigo colored hair. "Okay guys, Take the corpses and take them to the MIS Headquarter."


	3. Chapter 3

When the first rays of light hit the room of the sardonic angel a slight know on the door could be heard. "Byakuran sama, the meeting starts in one hour." Awoken from his celestial sleep the angel turned to look at the person beside him.

Rokudo Mukuro was still fast asleep and cuffed. A smile found its way on Byakuran's face. The illusionist looked so innocent in his sleep. He stroked his captive's cheek before he put a bath robe on and went to the door to answer his subordinate. "I'll be down in half an hour." The servant simply nodded and went away.

Turning around the white haired man took another look at the figure in his bed. Yes, Byakuran had decided, he was going to keep Mukuro. The teen was way too much fun to just let him go after he finished his work for the cruel angel.

* * *

><p>About four hours later said teen began to awaken. Still half asleep and oblivious to the word he slightly stirred and cuddled more into the comforting sheets. Sighing quietly he took in a strange smell; it reminded him of his past. Slowly he opened his eyes. White. He remembered.<p>

Moaning softly at the pain, he sat up and looked at his hands. They weren't cuffed anymore. Wow, Byakuran seemed to _trust_ him a lot. Well, he wasn't going to complain. Feeling something he didn't wanted to name, even mentally, leak out of him, he just wanted to take a shower and he wouldn't be able to do that if he was cuffed.

Getting up carefully he made his way to the bathroom very slowly, not bothering to put something on since he was alone anyway. As soon as he got in he saw the clothes which were prepared for him. They were white, he had known it. The teen stepped into the shower, turning it on to wash the dirt away.

But it never really worked. In the past he had still felt dirty afterwards and he didn't think that it would be any different now. Feeling the water run down his skin Mukuro had to think of yesterday's events.

He actually could _feel_ Byakuran's hands on him again, his length moving inside of him. He could _hear_ the sweet words the pristine angel had whispered into his ear. It made him want to throw up. But what was the worst part of it was that Mukuro himself had somehow _liked_ it, even _enjoyed _it. He didn't know how to deal with it. Never in his life had he felt like that and it hurt to admit, but it hadn't been a bad feeling at all. Thinking about it he felt his face heat up.

Damn that bastard for making him so confused. But he was going to endure everything Byakuran had to give until the right moment was there. He couldn't risk the mafia leader really making use of the knowledge he had gained about Mukuro. It would break him completely.

The illusionist's thoughts were interrupted when he felt that the water had turned cold. The teen stepped out of the shower and was about to dry himself up when he realized something. He didn't feel dirty. Maybe he should be glad about it, but he knew that he _should_ feel dirty, used. It made him uncomfortable.

Once dried, he put on the cloths. White pants, white shirt and a black vest. Great. Sighing he thought that he would have to talk to Byakuran. He'd go crazy if he was only allowed to wear white from now on.

Leaving the bathroom, he went to the door which led out of his tormentor's bedroom and tried to open it. Just like he thought, it was locked. Without his trident he couldn't do much against it. He could try to break the lock the normal way, but he didn't think that would be possible.

Sighing, he went to a nearby chair and let himself fall onto it. What was he supposed to do now? Sit there and bore himself to death? Not that he actually wanted to have to put up with the white haired man's attitude, but just doing nothing wasn't really thrilling either. Well, he could think about how he was going to infiltrate the Namimori corporation, because that was nothing he could manage without being serious.

What did Byakuran say? The leader was good with illusions? As far as he knew the leader was a very fearsome and cruel man named Hibari Kyoya. And he was said to have enormous strength. But then again, those were all just rumors. Mukuro would have to wait and see for himself if they were true.

The illusionist stopped thinking about those rumors when he heard the door open. A young man came in. He had plain brown hair and common face. Nothing special. No one you would remember tomorrow. "Byakuran sama wishes to see you." There was no emotion in the subordinate's voice. Maybe working under the white haired demon took all emotions away from one Mukuro mused. The teen followed the other out of the room, a vacant expression on his face, even though in reality he was somewhat afraid to encounter Byakuran again, afraid of what he'd see and feel.

They were going through a long corridor which led to a huge door. "Byakuran sama is waiting in the room behind." With that the plain man left. Taking in a deep breath Mukuro steadied his mask and opened the heavy door. He was now standing in the biggest and most pompous dining room he'd ever seen. Modesty was not one of the pristine angles strong points. Said angel was sitting at a table which held place for at least thirty people, but he was sitting there alone. That man did really everything to show how special, how unique and how godly he was.

"Mukuro kun. I'm glad to see you're doing fine." God, how he wished to wipe that irritating smile out of the other's face. "Come on, take a seat." Mukuro did as he was told and seated himself in front of Byakuran. "Now, why did you wish to see me? Don't tell me you were lonely without me." The illusionist acted as if nothing happened last night, as if he didn't care. He didn't want to let the other know how uneasy he really felt and therefore he had to play along with the fallen angels game. His tormentor had already seen way too often underneath his mask.

"Fufufu, you can read me like an open book." Liar. Mukuro wasn't able to read Byakuran at all, and they both knew it. But it didn't matter. "Kufufufu, the story written within you is nothing a normal person would want to read, possible could read. It's awful, disgusting and dirty. Anyone who got near enough and tried to read you would go blind to everything that's nice and beautiful. Tainted with your dirt they would only be able to see all the bad and cruel things in life, slowly turning into an empty shell without anything important to them."

Byakuran chuckled. "Really? But for you to know that, means that you must have already taken a look at me." The angle's eyes sparkled. He seemed to like the conversation they were having a lot. "The only reason I can tell, my dear pristine angel, is because _I_ can see _you_. I can tell because I am one of those blinded fools, seeing nothing but the bad. You're not the only awful book out there. I think I've even turned into one myself." The illusionist didn't mind telling Byakuran all this at all. He knew anyway. This was just a game and neither of them was going to show any kind of weakness.

"Oh my, don't be like that Mukuro kun. You're nothing like those fools. You saw the darkness, but _you _didn't lose yourself to it. You still have things important to you right? Otherwise you wouldn't have a problem with me knowing your secret. Anyway, men like us hold a power only a few have. If we make them _blind_ they need something, _someone_ to depend on. It's so easy to take advantage of them." Mukuro had to smirk. He thought about his _friends_. Byakuran was right. Without him they'd be lost. They probably are right now because he didn't come back last night.

"Fufufu, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. But it's time to leave all jokes aside and get started with more serious themes." Namimori corporation. So they would be finally talking about the actual reason way Mukuro was even here. "You will infiltrate the Namimori cooperation as a low ranked underling, nobody who's suspicious or has personal contact to the higher ups. Since I know about your ability to possess more than just one person you will steadily work yourself higher until you possess Hibari Kyoya's secretary. He hasn't much contact to her, but she has access to all the important data. Perfect plan right?"

Byakuran looked at Mukuro, smiling his brightest and most fake smile. "There isn't anything like a perfect plan. Besides your plan depends on how many people I will have to possess to get to the secretary. There is a limit to how many individuals I can possess." Still smiling Byakuran stood up and started to walk around the table.

"Well, maybe you're right, but can you think of another plan? A better plan? If not then you just have to make it work, don't you Mukuro kun?" The sadistic angel was now behind the illusionist, grabbing the teen's shoulders he leaned close to the other's ear, whispering in a dark and dangerous voice. "Because, if you fail, Mukuro kun, I'll have to turn you into my precious _doll_." Shivers ran down Mukuro's spine. How he hated that word, _doll_.

"Kufufufu, that means I have to try really hard, right?" Byakuran lent back again. "Yeah, you should." The mafia leader was walking to the door Mukuro came through a few minutes ago. "One of my subordinates will bring you something to eat now, after yesterday's activities you'll need some strength, when you're done eating another servant of mine will take you to the Namimori corporation and you'll get your trident back. And don't try anything stupid. I'd be really mad if you did." Mukuro decided to ignore the hint about their time _together_.

"I don't know how long it will take you to get to the secretary, but as soon as you succeed to get the data I want you have to come back here. Also, you're not to contact anyone beside me, understood?" Mukuro looked back at his tormentor. "Of course." Byakuran chuckled and opened the door. When he looked at the illusionist only a faint smile was present on his lips. It almost seemed honest. "I'll miss you my dear beauty." The door closed behind him.

Mukuro frowned when the man was gone. He called him _that_ again. Anyway, the teen hadn't eaten for quite some time, so when the food came he didn't bother to think about Byakuran anymore.

* * *

><p>Two hours later he was sitting in a, oh wow, black car with his trident and the brown haired subordinate from before. "We'll be at our destination in about five minutes." Again that monotonous voice. That man was definitely broken. However, Mukuro didn't care. He never cared for anyone. Life was easier that way. The broken man gave the illusionist two pictures.<p>

The low ranked subordinate had black hair, was tall and well built and had a handsome face. The secretary was a young woman. She was very small and pale and wore glasses which were way too big for her face. Her hair was blond and looked like the mane of a lion.

"Byakuran sama's forces killed that man yesterday night. He was supposed to start working in the Namimori corporation today and since he came from Germany nobody here knows him. You should have no problems to be him. The woman's mane is Kathrin O'Malley; the man's name is Jürgen Reiter. " The car came to a stop and the subordinate gave Mukuro the man's papers. "The building is around the corner; please hide yourself in your illusions now." The teen did as the other told him and got out of the car.

One minute later, he was standing in front of the huge Namimori corporation complex. Sighing Mukuro went through the electronic doors. Inside were many security guards. Everyone who came in had to show them their pass. When Mukuro showed his pass to one of the guards he was told where to go since he was new. He was with the cleaning staff. It was like a dream came true. Why the hell would someone come from Germany to Japan only to clean toilets?

Just when he was receiving his bucked and mop from his supervisor, Mukuro couldn't belief his luck. In a huge building like that and on his first day here the illusionist's target was, sort of, running into him. The teen was standing in small corridor front of a room where all the cleaning tools were housed when he saw her coming around the corner. He didn't have to think about it. He just took his tools and ran straight into her, scratching her lightly with his hidden trident. She fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Mukuro apologized while his supervisor was yelling at him for being incredible stupid. Before she could say something herself the teen possessed her. He was swiftly searching through her memories for the right reaction in a situation like this. "If I'm okay you ask? You just knocked me over; of course I'm not okay you fool!" It was kind of weird talking to himself like that. "You have to forgive him please O'Malley san. He's new and clumsy. I'll be sure to beat some manners into him." Mukuro looked at the man through the secretary's eyes. "Fine, but if something like that happens again he'll be sure to be fired." With that said the illusionist left with the secretary's body.

He still couldn't belief his luck. Now all he had to do was going into her office and search for the data Byakuran wants. Additionally to that he can also look for data _he_ wants. Mukuro was sure that he'll find something to harm the damn Vongola. Maybe he could even start with the Namimori corporation and Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Mukuro decided to hate big buildings. He needed ten minutes, ten minutes, to get to the damn secretary's office. Once there he instantly turned on her computer and logged himself into the Vongola's information network. Staring at the huge monitor on the wall in front of him he looked for info which could interest Byakuran. That was when he realized just how much information the Vongola had related to the pristine angel. Unfortunately he didn't find anything he could use against the white haired man.<p>

But he did find what Byakuran was looking for. He had been right. The Vongola really knew who killed all his men. A Mafia called Sangue Rosso. He sent the complete data file to Byakuran. Now it was time to look for something he himself could take advantage of.

When Mukuro thought back at it now, he should have just left. He should have known that it was impossible to have that much luck.

Mukuro was completely absorbed in searching through all these files. That's way he was so surprised when he suddenly felt someone behind him. "What are you doing?" Startled, the illusionist spun around in his seat and managed to throw a cup of coffee to the ground in the process.

In front of Mukuro stood a young, black haired man with steel like eyes. The teen knew him from the secretary's memories. Hibari Kyoya. Shit. Didn't Byakuran say that even though this was his secretary the two of them rarely ever met? "I-I am sorry Hibari sama. You surprised me." Mukuro acted exactly like the real one would have. Hibari just stared at his possessed secretary. His gaze sent shivers down the illusionist's spine.

Hibari didn't smile, not like him or Byakuran. His expression was honest, stern, like a stone. In combination with his gray colored eyes, which seemed to penetrate him, it was really scary. Mukuro decided that he was better at dealing with Byakuran's faked smile.

"You should call one of the cleaning staff." The raven haired man pointed to the floor and the broken mug, but his gaze never left Mukuro. "O-oh, of course. May I ask what I can do for you?" The teen dialed the number of the cleaning stuff, getting himself on the phone. "I need someone to clean my office." Hanging up Mukuro thought if that was the right decision. Maybe it would have been better to just leave the secretary's body and get out of here, but something told him not to, that it was better to get to the office himself, just in case that there would be a chance to get rid of Hibari and he still needed some information he could use against Byakuran or the Vongola.

"I wanted you to retrieve some data for me." By the way the raven was looking at him Mukuro thought about the possibility that the other had found out about him not being his secretary. "And what data would that be?" The illusionist turned back to the computer, not liking the fact that he couldn't see what Hibari was doing anymore.

"The file of Sangue Rosso." Now that was a surprise. Was he interested in them because of Byakuran? Just when secretary Mukuro was about to open the file the real him, covered in the illusion of Jürgen, came in. "Someone needed me?"

Hibari looked at the newcomer. That was the moment when the illusionist really regretted coming. He shouldn't have pushed his luck, but he had wanted more information, information that would help him. The way the raven was looking at him now, something wasn't right. Was he really that sensitive to illusions?

Hibari still stared at him. "What's your name?" There was something in the other's voice which made Mukuro almost shudder. "Jürgen Reiter." A smile crept onto the dark haired man's face. "No, you're not." The younger teen looked at him. There was no use for pretending. That man wouldn't belief him anyway.

"Kufufu, how did you know?" Mukuro lifted the illusion from himself. "I hate illusions, that's way I'm good with them, but enough talking, I'll bite you to death now." Bite him to death? What a weird guy. Anyway, the illusionist didn't waste any time. He grabbed a paper knife with the secretary's body and charged at Hibari. For a second the raven seemed rather surprised at the attack, but he managed to doge it quite easily with his tonfas.

"That's not an illusion." Mukuro walked over to the secretary he possessed. "That's right. You never had to deal with someone who could possess others, have you?" Hibari frowned. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to bite you to death herbivore." Herbivore? That man's choice of words were amusing Mukuro. "We'll see about that." None of them wasted another second, they both charged at one another, both intending to kill the other.

About ten minutes later the whole office was a mess. Most of the interior was broken, papers were flying around in the air and the secretary was lying unconscious on the floor. Hibari had knocked her out without any remorse. A few minutes ago also the alarm had gone off.

In the middle of the whole mess were standing the two man, still glaring at another and panting. "You're not as herbivore as I thought." Mukuro chuckled. "Same goes for you." When they charged at one another again, Hibari missed the illusionist by an inch and hit the computer instead which started to go crazy. The big screen was now showing one file after another. When it was hit again, it stopped.

Mukuro shouldn't have looked at the monitor, but he. What he saw made him lose his balance. What the screen was showing now was a file about the Estraneo, the Estraneo and _him_. This file was showing in all details what they have done to him. Not only that, but also what they _wanted_ to do to him before he had killed them all. Byakuran wasn't the only one who knew his secret. Mukuro felt like screaming.

The illusionist was so distracted by what he saw that Hibari had absolute no problem with landing the next hit. He sent the teen flying into the next wall. Snapping out of it Mukuro tried to get up again, but the raven was too fast. The only reason the illusionist survived the next hit was because he let himself fall before Hibari's tonfa hit his head with full force.

Never the less, he couldn't move afterwards anymore. He felt dizzy and everything seemed to be so far away. He could faintly make out voices of other people. Probably the guards who have finally arrived. "Kyo san, please stop! That man's Rokudo Mukuro! The Vongola still needs him!" Those were the last words he could hear before passing out.


End file.
